Shooting Star
by RequiemOfDreams
Summary: When Italy finally realizes he loves Germany he is convinced that Germany doesn't like him back. Feeling alone and hopeless he lets all of his pain and sadness out on a shooting star without much thought of the consequences... T for language, and a dash of inappropriate content.
1. The Kiss

**So here is the first chapter! I hope you like it! Oh and uh sorry for the crappy title! HAHA I guess I was just lacking creativity! Enjoy! **

**I don't own Hetalia...**

"Germany! Germany!" Italy shrieked as he chased down his best friend; Germany had already started his morning training and was running away from him at an impossibly quick pace. After a few more high-pitched cries Italy saw the German slow and finally come to a stop recognizing the shrill soprano of his Italian comrade.

"Ita—"he began but was quickly cut off as Italy slammed into him at full speed nearly knocking them both to the ground.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy buried his face in Germany's military jacket. "I'm sorry I'm late! Please don't hurt me or torture me or kill me!" He began to weep and wrapped his arms around the German. Germany stiffened at the touch and pushed Italy off roughly. He cleared his throat.

"Italy you are always late! Why would I choose today to beat…?" He stopped midsentence and his eyes widened in surprise noticing that Italy was once again wearing no pants… or underwear. His hand reflexively met his forehead as he facepalmed and then his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. His cheeks began to burn an awful red and he turned away sharply trying to hide his face. "Italy!" He screamed making the little Italian jump. "Why the hell do you insist on prancing around in the nude!?"

"Uhhh I don't really know…" Italy whispered suddenly hurt by the tall blondes brashness. Tears began dripping down his face and he sniffled. Germany noticed this and let out a sigh.

"Come on," he huffed and tugged on Italy's arm lightly. The Italian whimpered but followed orders. He hugged Germany's arm tightly and after a minute he released it to dig into Ludwig's side instead. He wrapped his arms around the German's waist and even though it made walking a little awkward this is where he felt the safest. His heart skipped a beat when he felt a muscular arm wrap around his shoulders.

"It's okay…" Germany said, trying to make his rough voice sound soothing. "This just happens far too often that's all. We need to work on this, ja?" Italy nodded and Germany pushed him away, this time very gently. He knelt down and dug into his bag, finally pulling out a neatly folded pair of pants and handed it to the Italian. "I came prepared this time," he smirked.

Italy felt himself getting lost in Germany's smile; sure it wasn't technically a smile, but even then the way his lips twitched upward and parted ever so slightly fascinated him. Germany was a gorgeous man with perfect, muscular features and hands that were so rough but so gentle when handling the Italian. Italy knew he had genuine personality no matter how hard he tried to hide it with his gruff and irascible attitude. He felt his heart beat a little faster and looked deeply into those two unnaturally blue eyes. He wanted him. Yes… He liked him way more than a friend should.

"Grazie" Italy said slowly, letting his longing and desire seep into his words. He gripped the pants delicately but Germany didn't let go; the blonde was staring into his eyes, trying to make sense of Italy's sudden change in tone. They sat there in silence for a few long, torturous moments before Germany let go and stood up straight, shaking his head, trying to rid himself of his thoughts.

"Well, uh put those on and let us train, ja?" Germany seemed flustered and marched off without another word leaving Italy all alone to grapple with his feelings. Once he was a good distance away Italy deflated and put his head in his hands. He felt so humiliated; why would he think of Germany in that way and even then why would Germany like him back? Of course Germany wouldn't like an idiot like him! And why did he have to go and be so obvious about it!?

"Italy! Hurry up!" His thoughts were interrupted by the distant sound of the impatient German.

"Ve! Yes sir!" Italy saluted before slipping on his pants and wiping the tears off of his face hastily. He ran up to the German who had grown tired of waiting and resorted to doing push-ups instead of running. Sweat had already begun to cling to Germany's clothes and Italy heard him panting lightly as he counted.

"Fünfundvierzig, sechsundvierzig... Italy, don't just stand there… get to work… siebundvierzig, achtundvierzig…" Italy nodded before getting on his hands and knees and lamely pushing his hips up and down in a pathetic attempt at push-ups. He heard Germany stop his counting and slowly stand up.

"Italy, this will not do… Do you not know how to do a proper push-up?" Feliciano shook his head vigorously. "Well then, we have all day I guess… you will get this right!"

"Y-yes s-sir," He whimpered, knowing that today would be a long day indeed.

* * *

"Germany, can we please stop now!?" Italy whined as he fell limply to the concrete sidewalk. Germany caught him by the collar of his jacket and held him up as he searched his own pocket for his cell phone. The sun was going down and pink, purple, and orange light painted the sky.

"Ja, you should be going home now, it's getting late," Germany breathed as he tried to get his heart rate back to normal. "I'm sorry I kept you so late, it's just that… I feel a war coming and I think it's best if we are both prepared." Italy nodded. "Now go home and eat something_ healthy_… we will meet here again tomorrow morning." He set the Italian down and nodded once before turning around and walking away.

"Wait!" Italy cried and Germany stiffened before turning around.

"Ja?" He asked. Upon getting no response he shuffled around impatiently. "Well what is it?"

"I want to go with Germany… Can I go with Germany tonight?" He whimpered. Ludwig thought for a second before shaking his head.

"I don't think so…" he huffed. "Don't you have to go home and take care of your brother?"

"No," Italy said quickly. "If we are meeting here at your place again wouldn't it make sense for me to just say here?" He knew if he used logic he could get the German to say yes to practically anything. Sure enough he saw him sigh lightly before nodding his head.

"I guess you have a point," Germany muttered.

"Fantastico!" He squealed. "I'm actually _allowed _to sleep over this time!"

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" Germany muttered. "Come on then, let's go. I need a shower."

"I'll make you some pasta!" Italy offered as he followed Germany back to his house.

"Oh joy," the German murmured sarcastically.

After Italy showered he sat in the kitchen with the ingredients for pasta neatly arranged on the counter. He heard the shower upstairs turn on and finally he was all alone. He put his head down on the counter deep in thought. What was he doing? Where did these thoughts of Germany come from?

"Why do I like him so much?" he whimpered. Then he realized something; he had always had these feelings for him. He was forced to lock them away for so many years while they were allies of war, but now that they had time to _just_ be friends…

"_Who_ do you like?" He heard a voice from behind him. He squeaked in surprise and turned around to see a pair of bright scarlet eyes staring at him from the shadows of the hallway. He instantly sighed in relief.

"Prussia, you scared me!" He whined and the ex-nation just laughed.

"Oh please don't go changing the topic on me!" He said loudly. "Who do you like? West? Surely it isn't West!" His smile grew wider and Italy knew he was blushing.

"I-I…" Italy stammered not able to form words.

"Don't worry!" Prussia laughed as he sauntered over to the fridge. "I won't tell him anything! I'll just get my bier and be on my way! I didn't hear a thing!" He motioned with his free hand that his lips were indeed sealed and threw the invisible key over his shoulder in disdain. He gave Italy a quick hug before walking back to his room. "It's always good to see you Italy."

"Wait! Prussia!" Prussia stopped and smiled.

"Ja?" He asked curiously.

"What could I do to make dinner extra special?" He asked timidly. Prussia was smiling from ear to ear.

"Ohhh! So you _do_ want advice from the awesome Prussia?" He asked haughtily. "Well for one, he doesn't care for pasta, so yeah… You forget that he is indeed a German!" He laughed. "Aww this is so cute!" He couldn't help but squeal. "That is all I'm going to say! Goodnight Italy… if you are going to seduce my brother you need to do it on your own. That's what makes it special," he added and with that he disappeared back into the dark hallway.

Italy wouldn't have used the word _seduce,_ but Prussia had a good point. But what could he possibly do to make it special and well… tell Germany how he really felt without using words? He sat in silence, once again too deep in his own thoughts to do anything. A few minutes passed this way until finally he had the perfect idea. He scrambled around the house looking for the things he needed.

"Italy…" Italy heard Germany murmur as he stepped cautiously into the kitchen a few minutes later. "Why does it smell… good in here?" Italy smiled at the kind words and held up a basket of food proudly.

"I decided not to make pasta tonight," he giggled seeing Germany's eyes widen in surprise.

"W-What? You didn't make _pasta_? What's going on?" The blonde stammered and then eyes the basket of food suspiciously. "Why is it in a basket?"

"We are going to go have a picnic!" He said cheerily.

"Italy this is Germany! It's freezing out there!" he gasped in disbelief. "Not to mention it's already dark outside. You don't want to get hypothermia do you?"

"But that's the point! It's dark and we can stargaze and bring blankets and talk! You have a big green field behind your house! Can't we go there and eat? Pleeeaassee!" His eyes grew big and sad as he pleaded and Germany sighed.

"Fine but you are going to wear a jacket out there! You hear me?" Italy nodded and a smile lit up his face.

"Si! I'll go get some blankets!" he giggled.

"Okay then…" Ludwig muttered as he brushed his damp hair to the side of his face and out of eyes.

Italy ran upstairs and was back in a flash, carrying two large blankets and an armful of pillows. He was wearing one of Germany's long, knee length military jackets and the same cheery smile was spread across his face. He was so happy in fact that Germany didn't even bother scolding him for wanting to lay his nice comforter on the dirty ground. He could clean the blankets later; this moment was too priceless to ruin.

"Well let's go then," Germany said and grabbed the basket of food along with a few things he wanted to bring.

Italy led the blonde out the back door and walked for a few minutes up a gentle slope until they were up on a small hill overlooking the field below. Satisfied, he set the blanket down and Germany helped him spread it out. The air was cold and whished lightly through Germany's damp hair, but despite this he took off his shoes and gently sat down on the blanket. Italy dug in the basket and brought out plates and utensils.

"You really didn't have to do this," Germany said when he saw Italy uncover a plate of wurst.

"But you always eat my pasta and I thought that tonight I could cook you the food you like," he said happily. Germany looked over at the Italian and smiled making Italy felt light-headed and dizzy.

"That is very kind of you," He whispered. "Thank you." He didn't hesitate to fix his plate and take a bite of food. He looked genuinely satisfied. "This is so good!" He said is disbelief. "I didn't know you knew how to cook this!" The compliment made Italy smile proudly.

"T-Thank you!" He stuttered.

"I got you something as well," Germany mumbled and pulled out a bottle of wine. It was the good kind… the expensive kind.

"Where did you get that!?" Italy squealed.

"Uh the store," Germany laughed. "You've been working hard. You deserve it." Italy leaned forward and hugged Germany lightly. Germany was taken aback by the gesture but returned the hug nervously.

"Will you drink this with me?" Italy asked as he pulled away. Germany shook his head.

"That is yours. You should enjoy it."

"I won't enjoy it unless you drink it with me," Germany's eyes narrowed in protest. "Come on, if I have to eat your food for the night you should drink my wine!"

"Fine, fine," Germany huffed. He rummaged around the basket and pulled out two glasses and let Italy fill both up to the top with the dark red liquid.

"Now the night is perfect," Italy sighed and Germany grunted in agreement. He wrapped himself in the other large blanket he brought and threw the other side over Germany's shoulder. The blonde held the fabric in between his fingers in a moment of uncertainty but then wrapped himself in the warm material giving in to Italy's desires, or at least the seemingly innocent face of his best friend.

Italy leaned against Germany and put his head lovingly on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a long time, staring at the sky or perhaps both were too deep in thought to say anything. As time went on and their bottle of wine emptied, they both lay down and stargazed.

"This is… nice," Germany admitted. "I have never done this before."

"Yeah, me neither," Italy confessed. "It just sounded like a nice way to end a long day of training."

They both unconsciously shifted positions at the same time and accidentally ended up face to face. Italy's heart quickly sped up as he felt warm breath brush against his cheek. He saw Germany's shocked expression as he realized how dangerously close he was to Italy's lips. Time seemed to stand still as both of them tried to figure out what to do. Italy was the first to react, just not in the way Germany expected; he wrapped his slender arms around Germany's muscular torso, his cold hands causing the blondes breath to hitch.

"Italy…" Germany whispered.

"Mmmm?" Italy buzzed curiously.

"I think we are both very drunk," He purred, the bitter yet pleasant smell of wine on his breath.

"Mmmm," he hummed in agreement enjoying the warmth of Germany's body pressed against his own. If he liked the warmth of his body he wondered how intoxicatingly sweet Germany's lips would feel pressed to his own. His eyes shifted downwards to catch a glimpse of his mouth, slightly agape, his perfect white teeth glinted slightly in the moonlight. He felt himself lean forward instinctually and he saw Germany slowly and cautiously lean forward to meet him half way. He couldn't believe this was happening. He felt their hot breath mingle as their lips inched closer and closer until…

"Italy what are we doing?!" Germany gasped and pulled away quickly leaving Italy sitting there in shock. His heart sank and all he wanted to do was curl up and bawl his eyes out. He was so ashamed and so embarrassed that he couldn't make eye contact with Germany, who was now watching him intently.

"I-I'm sorry," Italy whimpered and tears began to spill over his eyes. Germany's icy gaze softened.

"It's not your fault. Don't cry… We are drunk. It was both of us not just you. We shouldn't have drank all of that wine," He laughed nervously, obviously a little off-kilter from the effects of alcohol, before laying his back down on the blanket and closing his eyes in a daze.

_He thinks this is funny? _Italy was more hurt than angered at the thought. He wrapped his arms around his legs and cried quietly to himself. He glanced over to see Germany had fallen asleep; he heard him snoring lightly and realized that he wouldn't hear him cry. He looked up at the sky and wondered what was wrong with him that made Germany dislike him so much. _Germany hates me…_ He whimpered to himself.

At that moment the sky momentarily lit up as a shooting star flashed across the sky. He sighed at the sight and clenched his eyes tightly shut.

"I wish something would happen…I wish Germany liked me more." He said aloud. "I want him to love me…" he buried his face in his hands and sobbed loudly. He would be all alone his entire life! No one loved him and he hated the fact that the only thing he could express that to was a stupid shooting star. He knew nothing would happen and wishing upon stars would do absolutely nothing but prove how desperate he was for wanting something so foolish and… impossible.

He couldn't have been more wrong…

**Dun. Dun... DUN! Hahahaha I think I just ruined the moment XD Anyways tell me watcha think! **

**I think I****taly is being a little too dramatic... but come on it's Italy! **

**As always I would love to see what you guys think and any interesting ideas would be greatly appreciated. (All credit will be given of course!) **


	2. Traumatized

**WOW! This got a surprising amount of favorites and follows! Awww it makes me so happy! :) Thank you guys! Because of this I decided to update quickly and hopefully you guys won't be disappointed. Please enjoy! :D**

**I don't own Hetalia... *cries in corner* (but I did watch the most recent episode... Maid kitty Germany and Playboy bunny Prussia FTW!)**

Prussia stood on the back patio; he leaned against the side of the house, beer and binoculars in hand, as he watched the two 'lovebirds' have their picnic. He loved spying and every once in a while he held his binoculars up over his head so his beloved Gilbird could get a good view. He heard his small companion let out a low whistle and hastily pressed the binoculars back to his face; he gasped in shock.

"Are they going to… kiss?" He whispered. "Gilbird! They're gonna kiss!" he stepped further out on the patio and leaned as far over the railing as he could in sheer anticipation. "Kesesesesese I think they are cute together! Don't you?" Gilbert chirped in agreement and nudged against his masters shoulder impatiently. "Fine, but quickly!" He held out the binoculars for Gilbird. "He's _my_ bruder and I'm gonna be the one to see his first kiss! Damn it! I should have made popcorn!"

He pushed the magnification device of awesomeness (as he called it) back up to his face as he saw them slowly inch towards each other in sweet sweet love. Just as their lips were about to touch Germany quickly lurched backwards and the moment was easily destroyed.

"Nein!" Prussia shrieked and threw his binoculars down to the ground in fury. "Germany you pussy! You need to be a man!" The awesome moment had been wrecked beyond repair and he knew they wouldn't be kissing anytime soon. "Let's go back to that awkward flirty friendship thing that absolutely no one understands shall we?!" He hissed sarcastically before practically chugging the rest of his beer in dissatisfaction.

"Come on Gilbird! I waited out here for freaking half an hour for nothing! I'm going to bed!" He huffed and marched back into the house with the little yellow bird perched atop his head. "West will never hear the end of it! I swear! What an Arschloch!" He muttered as he walked back inside, away from the totally unawesome sight.

* * *

Italy woke up to the sound of birds chirping and a light breeze softly rustling the trees. He felt a light throbbing sensation as the hangover made its presence known and the Italian moaned lightly in discomfort. He was half expecting to see Germany over him, tall and brooding and was surprised to see him still fast asleep, curled up in the blankets next to him. He was lightly snoring and his mussed hair covered his closed eyelids. Italy sighed at the sight of him still debating whether or not he should stay there and cuddle with the unconscious German or run and hide in shame.

In the end, Italy decided the only logical thing to do in this situation (any situation really) was to get up and make pasta. Yes, maybe a little bit of gluttonous eating would help him cope with his overwhelming embarrassment. He stood up slowly, careful to not wake the sleeping German and instantly he was hit with a wave of nausea. He felt dizzy and with nothing to grab onto for support it was a miracle he didn't go tumbling back into his makeshift bed. He stood there for a second trying to regain his bearings and immediately felt that something was definitely _not_ right.

He went to press his hand against his forehead and something caught his attention. His fingers were longer and more slender; his normally chewed down nails were long and rounded. He held up both hands in disbelief, gaping in shock. The sudden movement of both arms caused the jacket he was wearing to slowly slip down over one of his shoulders and he quickly grabbed it before it could slide off of him completely. His fingers brushed over something soft and once the jacket was secure he inspected it further. He reached up by his collarbone and the same soft material rubbed gently against his fingertips. He gripped the stuff gently and tugged downwards feeling his scalp sting in protest. This stuff was attached to his scalp? Sure enough when he finally found the courage to look down he saw the same red-tinged brunette stands of his own hair forming long and delicate curls down to his elbows.

"Eeeeekk!" He yelped and nearly shoved his manicured nails down his throat in a pathetic attempt at silence. He looked over at Germany and noticed him shift slightly as he began to wake, obviously disturbed by Italy's squeal. He took no time in backing away from the muscular blonde and as soon as he was a good distance away he whipped around and sprinted as fast as he could back to the house. He felt something on his chest, heavy and weighted, bounce up and down with every step and he wrapped his arms around himself tightly, not liking the odd sensation.

As soon as his bare feet met the cool wooden floor of the house he spun around and slammed the door roughly as if would provide protection from the friend/ex-friend/crush person he wanted so desperately to avoid. He leaned against the cold metal doorknob for a few seconds and then let his body slowly slide to the floor; he began to cry, feeling all the shock, sadness and desperation hit him at once. What the hell was happening to him? And what the hell was Germany going to say?

"Good morning Italy!" There was the sound of shuffling nearby and Prussia's voice wafted through the air along with the delicious smell of food. "Ha! Hungary thinks she's so special because she can wield a skillet? Well I'll tell you something! I can do it too! And with much more style!" The tall German rounded the corner laughing, holding a steaming pan of food. "Anyways, I was wondering if you were okay. I kinda saw what happened last night and…" The skillet slipped from his fingers and hit the floor with a clatter, spewing scrambled eggs all across the wood. His eyes widened in shock.

"Uh…?" He stuttered. "Can I help you?" His eyes immediately went down to his spilled breakfast and he quickly and embarrassingly knelt down to clean up his mess. "Umm I-I'm sorry!" he stammered quickly and red began to creep across his cheeks. "I thought you were someone else." Italy just sat there eyeing Prussia in disbelief. Why didn't he recognize him? Why was he acting so funny?

"Do you need me to call someone? Umm why are you here? Don't be scared please! I have albinism that's all!" He rubbed his red eyes nervously. "Please just tell me what's wrong and why you're in my house!? Sorry that was rude of me! Oh Gott I'm sorry!" Prussia was panicking and Italy took this as a cue to freak out. He quickly hopped to his feet, feeling daintier than normal, and let the jacket he was wearing fall heavily to the floor. Prussia stopped blabbering and looked at Italy intently. "Miss?" he asked cautiously.

"Please don't tell him…" Italy whimpered and Prussia cocked his head in curiosity.

"What?" Gilbert asked, obviously confused and flustered.

"Germany will hate me forever! Don't tell him!" And with that he rushed past Prussia who was fortunately too stunned to do anything but stand there; he ran to the nearest bathroom quickly locking the door and, to much relief, no one pursued him. He sat there for a moment facing the white door in uncertainty; he was afraid to turn around and look in the mirror. What would he see? Was he ugly? Was he a monster? What else could make Prussia react so adversely?

After a few more torturous moments curiosity seemed to take over and he slowly faced the reflective surface, not knowing what to expect but knowing that he was positively terrified.

He found himself face to face with a familiar yet foreign individual. It was himself, he was sure of it, but at the same time it was someone completely different. His cheek bones were higher and his eyes large and round. He once again saw the long wavy hair and looking over his face he noticed that his nose was slightly smaller and his lips were large and pouty and… feminine.

He unbuttoned the top of his shirt carefully and much to his surprise instead of his normal flat chest, two large mounds of flesh smooshed tightly against the fabric, creating an unnecessary amount of cleavage; just the sight made him blush uncontrollably and he quickly looked away.

_How is this possible?! _He screamed at himself. He poked at his chest curiously; they were still there. He didn't even want to check his other… unmentionable places and just sat there poking at his breasts, dumbfounded by the sudden change of events.

* * *

The back door quickly opened followed by a tall and rather intimidating German.

"Italy! I _really_ need to talk to you!" He called out before stepping into the house. "Italy?" He shut the door firmly and was met with the shocked and almost traumatized face of his older brother. Prussia was holding Germany's coat and his crimson eyes flicked up and widened as he muttered unintelligible words. It was so unlike Prussia, and the sight of him _not_ making some kind of snarky remark made the blonde uneasy. Germany noticed the coat in Gilbert's hands was the one Italy had been wearing and cleared his throat.

"Where is—"Prussia's finger shot up, pointing to the bathroom door before Germany could even finish his sentence. He quickly marched over and knocked loudly. "Italy, I need to talk to you… about last night… please?" His memory of last night was marred by the alcohol and his throbbing headache, but even then he remembered the almost kiss that he so idiotically ruined. Of course _he_ was the one to destroy their night! If he hadn't of fallen asleep he knew he would have seen a depressed, crying, brokenhearted Italian. The least he could do was apologize.

"Please… Just go away…" The four words made Germany's heart sink and he slouched heavily against the wooden barrier. Italy's voice sounded weird… forced… like he was trying to sound more masculine and mature_. Is this what he wants? _Germany thought dejectedly to himself… _To make me feel inferior?_

"Listen, I'm sorry…" He whispered, trying to hide the sound of desperation. He knew Italy was unpredictable; some days you could simply say the word pasta and he would cheer right up and others it would take all day to convince him that he wasn't hated. "About last night… I shouldn't have acted like that," He murmured. "Come out please…?"

"Oh… It's not _that_…" Italy muttered catching Germany off guard.

"Well what is it!?" Germany demanded, his usual impatience getting the best of him.

"It's… nothing…" In the hundreds of years Germany had been alive he couldn't recall a worse lie. It was sad, drawn out, and pathetic in every way. He gritted his teeth; if someone had the audacity to lie to_ him_ directly they might as well make it believable! He tried a new approach.

"Italy! If you don't open the damn door and get your ass out here immediately, you are going to be running laps until your feet begin to bleed! Do you hear me?!" He heard a soft whimper.

"But Germany will hate me forever…" Italy sniveled.

"Why would I hate you? I have absolutely no reason to hate you," Germany sighed.

"Germany won't want to be my friend anymore…" Germany heard the sound of quiet sobbing.

"I made a promise. Don't you remember?" Germany sighed, turning his body around and pressing his back against the door. "Italy, don't you remember what I said?" He heard Italy slide to the ground and slowly let his own knees buckle as his body gradually slid down to Italy's level. "Italy?" He turned and tapped on the door lightly with his finger. "What did I say?" His loud and gruff voice turned into a gentle murmur.

"…That… we could be best friends forever," Italy whispered.

"That's right… And do you think I have been with you for almost an entire century because I hate you?"

"No…"

"So why would you ever think I would hate you?" He pressed his palms lightly against the door. Getting no response he inched forward until his forehead met the cold wooden surface. "Please come out Italy…"

"Would you still like me if I was ugly?" He whimpered and Germany felt like the Italian was toying with him.

"Even if you were the ugliest person in the world," he huffed slightly annoyed with the ridiculous question. He felt the door begin to press against him and pulled away, thankful that Italy was finally coming out. It opened an inch and then stopped; all the German wanted to do was rip the door off its hinges but refrained. Now that he thought about it, he was surprised by his own collectiveness. _Italy's making me soft,_ he muttered to himself.

Germany stood up and waited for Italy to open the door. He heard the Italian start to cry and cocked his head to the side.

"Italy what is it?" he asked sincerely.

"I'm scared…" Italy whimpered and Germany wondered if something serious was actually happening.

"I'm here for a reason Italy," He said lightly. "I want to help you, but you have to let me…"

"But… but…" Italy sobbed loudly and Germany realized something was wrong indeed. Italy gave up with the forced and pathetic deep voice, and let his high shrill cries reverberate off of the walls. This wouldn't have bothered Germany, well it bothered him to hear Italy so upset but it was such a common occurrence that it was almost normality; the thing that bothered Germany was that it sounded absolutely _nothing_ like Italy. _What the hell is going on?!_

Before Italy could stop him, Germany gripped the door knob and yanked it roughly out of the Italian's grasp. He opened the door to perhaps the most beautiful young women he had ever seen, standing there before him helpless and afraid. Her head was tilted down and one arm was wrapped around herself tightly, trying to find comfort where none exists. Her free hand was still reached out as she had yet to register that the doorknob was no longer in her slender and delicate fingers.

"Italy…?" Germany gasped and the women flinched before her large eyes flicked upwards to meet his; they were the most brilliant amber, matching Italy's perfectly, and glinted and quivered as tears escaped over her long lashes.

"G-Germany?" She whispered, her voice so smooth and lovely, the one simple word sounding almost musical to Germany's ears. She brushed the long soft strands of hair out of her eyes and the curl, _that_ curl, still stood out to the left of her head. Italy's clothes hung off of her loosely and he immediately noticed her large chest, the substantial amount of cleavage making Germany quickly look down at her slender waist instead, trying to hide his nervousness.

All he could do was stand there and stare. He didn't know how to react; how do you react in this situation? He wanted to pull Italy close and comfort her, but didn't know how she would react. Would she think he was coming onto her? But if he didn't do anything wouldn't she think he hated her? Damn he was so confused. He didn't even know how to feel; shocked? Yes. Nervous? Extremely. Confused. Hell yes. Sad? He wished he knew the answer.

"You hate me don't you?" Italy whispered and Germany realized that man or women, breasts or no breasts, it still was his little Italian. Italy began to sob, snapping Germany out of his daze as he stepped forward and awkwardly, _oh so awkwardly_, leant in to comfort the Italian. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she pushed her face into his chest, letting her tears soak into his black tank top. She returned his tight embrace and began to whimper.

"Shhh, it's okay…" Ludwig rested his chin delicately on top of Italy's head and brushed through her soft hair with his fingers. "Don't cry… Come on now… you're a soldier aren't you?" She pulled away and looked up at him nodding slowly; Germany wiped the tears away from her face gently. "We're are going to get through this together, you hear me? Don't you dare think I'm going to let you deal with this on your own." He saw her lips turn up in a sad and forced smile and she nodded again. "Ja?" He asked, wanting so desperately for Italy to just say something, _anything_ to let him know he was doing and saying the right thing.

"Si," She whispered before adding. "Germany is being nice to me today… Grazi," the sound of her voice making his heart beat twice as fast.

"Let me make you something to eat," He murmured trying to sound normal, for Italy's sake; perhaps if he stayed calm the Italian would stop crying and relax a little bit.

"Si," Italy whispered but didn't let go. Germany slowly reached down and grabbed her leg before gently lifting her up until she was cradled in his arms. He began to walk towards the kitchen, for once in his life he ignored the mess of food splattered across the floor, and set Italy down at the dinner table.

"I'm going to make you some pasta, okay?" he asked and she nodded, smiling a little more naturally. Germany quickly walked over to the kitchen and began digging around for a pot still trying to deal with his own emotions. When he found the one he was looking for he glanced up to see Italy had moved from the table to the counter and she sat over him, watching him intently. He got up and set the pot down looking at her thoughtfully, as it was difficult to take his eyes away from all of her new and feminine features. Before he could stop himself he leaned over and gripped the top of Italy's shirt roughly before buttoning it up and hiding her large breasts from view. She laughed at his nervousness and he felt his insides melt. Why did she have to be so Goddamn beautiful?

He felt like it was going to be a long day.

**So we a have a shocked Prussian, a confused German, and a traumatized Italian... Good God what a combination. **

**And a sexually confused, always-been-awkward-around-women Germany trying to comfort a beautiful, big-boobed, female Italy. What could possibly go wrong? XD**

**Please tell me what you think! I know this idea has been used quite a bit but its so cute and fluffy and there are so many ways you can go with it! ^^**


	3. Nervous

**Here's the next chapter! :D Originally Chapters 3-5 were one large chapter but in the end I split them up. (that's why they are kinda short now) Anyways Enjoy :D And don't be afraid to leave a comment.**

**I don't own Hetalia... and never will... **

"Italy… are you okay?" Germany asked sincerely as the little Italian finished off her second bowl of pasta. She looked across the table and smiled warmly making the German sigh at the sight. He felt his own lips turn up in a smile and he rested his cheek in his hand. She really was beautiful.

"I think I'm going to be okay," she pushed the empty bowl away from her in satisfaction and saw the oddly pleasant look on Germany's face. "Are _you_ okay?" She asked, not used to seeing an actual smile cross the German's usually stern features. It made her heart pound against her chest and she tried her hardest to ignore it. _If Germany didn't like me before, why would he like me like this? _Either way it was odd and curiosity filled her thoughts upon seeing him content and smiling.

"I'm okay as long as you are," Germany murmured, finally realizing he had been ogling her like an idiot. He turned away for a moment pretending to focus on something else, but his eyes kept going back to Italy's face. "Uh, umm," he stuttered trying to figure out what to say. He knew he could get away with staring at her as long as he kept talking; he had so many questions, but didn't know how to ask. He quickly walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer, trying to hide his nervousness and dissolve the tension caused by his own thoughts.

"What is it Germany?" Italy's head tilted to the side curiously, watching him struggle.

"Do you know how this happened?" he muttered, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He saw Italy's eyes widen and her mouth open slightly in what seemed to be clear understanding, but then she shut her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"No," she said quickly. The truth was she knew exactly why she turned into a girl; the shooting star flashed through her thoughts and she realized that despite how crazy it sounded, that was the only explanation she had. _But how would this make Germany love me? _ She thought intently. _No that's ridiculous. This didn't happen because of a silly wish_! Her denial was forced. _That's impossible!... but so is magically turning into a women overnight…_

"Are you still my friend even though I'm a pathetic girl?" She blurted out, looking down in shame. German practically choked on his beer.

"Ja! Of course I'm still your friend!" He yelled. "And you were pathetic as a man as well!" Italy began to laugh and Germany smirked. "The problem isn't about what other people think of you but what you think of yourself, ja?"

"You're right, I guess," she murmured. In reality, Italy could care less that she was a woman although she was terrified and incredibly unprepared; all the other countries thought she was useless and weak anyways. Of course she wouldn't have wanted this, but she still felt as though that wasn't the real issue. She looked at Germany and noticed him watching her intently finally realizing that all she really wanted was to feel accepted and loved… That's the only thing she has ever really required... man or woman.

"I'm going to do the best I can to figure this out and change you back. I promise!" Germany declared after seeing Italy's face turn into a frown. She nodded and looked over at the blonde, catching his inquisitive blue gaze.

"What do you think of me… right now?" She asked timidly making Germany instantly begin to stammer.

"I-I think that you are… uhh still the same person and should be… respected," He struggled to form a complete sentence and Italy cocked her head, confused by the way he was acting. Why did he look so nervous?

"Are you sure you're okay?" She questioned.

"Ja, I'm fine," he stated quickly before sighing at rubbing his head. "I'm sorry; I guess I'm just not used to this that's all." Italy smiled warmly and giggled.

"Does this mean I get to spend more time with Germany?!" The large nation froze and then nodded.

"You have to go to work though. Boy or girl it is your duty as a nation to show up and get your paperwork filled out." Italy's eyes widened in fear, as that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"No! Please don't make me go! People can't see me like this!" She whimpered and made her eyes as big and sad as possible, trying so desperately to change Germany's mind.

"Italy is that what you are going to say tomorrow and the next day?" Germany questioned. "What if you are like this for a while? What then?" he had a point… Germany always used logic in these situations and Italy was jealous that the blonde was so persuasive.

"I just feel weird! And what if people stare at me! And then I can't flirt with all the ladies and what if the people laugh at me! What if they think I'm ugly! I don't think I could take it!" She screamed making Germany stare in disbelief.

"Uh… I don't think that's a—"

"What if my boss or the other countries don't accept me like this!?" she interrupted Germany and continued to whine. Germany hated whining.

"For God's sake Italy! You're a woman not a freaking alien from outer space!" He gritted his teeth and Italy deflated, knowing she lost the argument.

"But I don't even know how to act like a lady…" she murmured sheepishly.

"Well at least go over there and finish what needs to be done," Germany pressed. "I have to go and finish up my work as well."

"Can I please just go with you?" she begged and Germany practically growled in dissent.

"Nein, if you come with me I doubt I would get _anything_ done!" He protested, but even then the Italian kept persisting.

"Why can't you just take the day off? One day off wouldn't hurt!" She reached over and put her hand on Germany's. He flinched at the touch and his cheeks began to darken. "Please…" Italy pleaded.

"I am Germany… I don't take days off, _ever_!" He asserted. He met Italy's large beseeching eyes and felt his resolve begin to crack.

"Ve! Pretty please!" She fluttered her dark lashes and her bottom lip quivered as she pouted. Germany felt himself melt under her gaze; even as a stern military nation he was helpless to that face. He took a deep breath and gave in. _Damn…_

"Fine… but I am _not_ taking the day off! I will just request to bring my paperwork home with me." He saw Italy's face brighten and she smiled proudly; her newfound womanhood had just won her an argument!

"Yay!" She squealed. "Does this mean I get to stay with Germany another night?" Germany looked at her for a second before rubbing his temple and nodding slowly.

"But you are _actually_ going to sleep in_ your_ room, understood?" Italy nodded vigorously.

"Yes sir!" She saluted and giggled. Suddenly she felt a hand on top of hers and it was her turn to blush. Her eyes flicked over and her expression shifted as she met Germany's bright aqua eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something but he just sat there for a moment watching her intently. "Ve, what is it Germany?" He shook his head quickly, shaking the thoughts away before he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Uh… I wanted to say that I have absolutely no idea what you're going through…" he cleared his throat again and shifted his eyes away nervously. "I just want to ask if there is anything, anything at all, I could do to help you…" He quickly went to pull his hand away but Italy grabbed his wrist firmly.

"Germany… you are already helping me," she whispered and rubbed Germany's hand delicately with her fingers. "Thank you." Germany didn't know how to respond and stuttered feeling the temperature in the room rise a few degrees.

"Well, uh yes… you are welcome."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with me," She whispered.

"Nein, nein! Don't say that," Germany quickly demanded. "I would do anything for you..."


	4. A Little Motivation

**Here's Ch. 4 Enjoy ;D! (Sorry if this whole splitting up chapters thing confused you followers!)**

"Let's go and do something productive, ja?," Germany said after they talked for a few minutes about the usual randomness. "Perhaps it will make you feel a little better." Italy nodded impulsively before she realized she was in no position to go out. She shook her head and nervously glanced back up to the tall blonde.

"Si, but I don't think I can go out like this," she rubbed her loose shirt in between her fingers. "What am I going to do? I don't want to go to the store…" Germany sat in thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't know. I don't think I'll have time to go pick you up some stuff," he lied. He just _really _didn't want to go into the women's clothing store. The very thought embarrassed him. Then an idea came to him.

"Wait I know!" He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found his brother name. "Sorry," he apologized to Italy for turning his attention to his cell. "I just need to text someone." He began typing and quickly sent Prussia a message.

**Bruder, I need you to do something for me.**

Prussia immediately texted him back.

**Wat is it west? Im busy workin! Txt me l8tr… **Germany snorted knowing that was a flat out lie.

**Busy doing what? Eavesdropping in the hallway? **It took a few moments for him to receive a reply.

**no…**

**Come out now!**

"Now!" Germany commanded impatiently, pointing his demand in the direction of the hallway. It wasn't long before he heard a…

"Damn you!" Prussia growled from behind the wall before his head poked out and he smiled. "You are good West." His eyes were filled with curiosity, but his demeanor was casual; perhaps he had taken the time to slowly accustom himself to the situation. Either way, he was back to his snarky, arrogant self.

"Nein, I just know you are too lazy to do any actual work," Prussia flipped off the German and Ludwig rolled his eyes. What else did he expect from his brother?

"I'm too awesome for the title of 'lazy' West. You know this! I can do anything I—"Before he could drone on about his 'awesomeness' Germany stopped him, using his brother's pompous attitude against him.

"Great," Germany interrupted. "Then you won't mind buying Italy some new clothes." Prussia gaped in shock.

"What? Nein! I will not!" His eyes widened and the blonde only nodded. "Why can't Italy do it?! She's the freaking woman now!" His eyes flicked over to her and he quickly broke eye contact, not used to the thought.

"I guess I was wrong East…" Germany muttered, going in for the kill. "You really aren't the awesome bruder I thought you were..." Prussia's eyes widened and then narrowed as his brother's attempt at manipulation; no matter what he thought there was no way he could let his brother say something so ridiculous.

"Fine! But you will never question my awesomeness again! Do you hear me!?" Germany nodded before getting up and opening a drawer, pulling out measuring tape and tossing it lightly to the Italian.

"Italy do you think you can measure yourself so he can go and get you some clothes?" Italy nodded and got up slowly before walking away from the two Germans. Prussia looked over Italy as she made her way to the bathroom and was instantly attracted to her. He hadn't gotten that good of a view earlier and now that he got the chance to_ really_ look he was stunned.

"Damn Italy you are _hot_!" He winked and Italy paused, blushing, before disappearing around the corner. Before he could act Germany gripped Prussia by the hair and smashed his face roughly into the wall.

"Don't. You. Dare." He growled and Prussia just grinned devilishly. He knew what he had to do. He was going to get Germany and Italy together if his life depended on it.

"You know Germany… if no one takes Italy soon, I might just claim her for myself," he was tossed to the ground forcefully and he began to chuckle, ignoring the pain in his stomach and face. He switched to speaking German, not wanted Italy to overhear anything.

"She's a woman not an item!" Germany hissed back in his native tongue, just the response Prussia wanted. It was his turn to manipulate his brother as he wanted all the information he could get.

"Aww why are you acting so defensive West? Does someone have a little crush!?" His ruby eyes dug into aqua as he stared his brother down. Germany instantly began to blush. "Hmmmmm?"

"I-I-I… gah" He groaned before turning away.

"Awww that's so cute," Prussia snickered, knowing his plans were foolproof. "You finally _don't_ deny your love for Italy! That's progress." Germany just crossed his arms. "Too bad Italy had to turn into a girl for you to love him. That's pretty messed up!" Germany whipped around and stomped hard on his brother's stomach making him gasp in pain and surprise.

"You know nothing!" He hissed in rage. "You have no idea how I feel about Italy. The fact that Italy is a female means nothing to me! It just makes it harder to hide… my feelings…"

"Why? Because she makes a freaking hot woman!?" He laughed before taking another blow to the stomach and groaning in discomfort.

"And you are not going to tell her _anything_, understood?" Germany growled in warning.

"Ja, Ja, of course West!" He quickly got to his feet, not wanting to be stomped on again. "But might I ask why you kept it a secret for so long? I mean why can't you just admit it? You're doing nothing but making things more awkward!" There was a long pause before Germany responded, finally dropping his barriers just enough to show Prussia his feelings. He sighed before talking slowly, letting his voice drag out as he debated his thoughts.

"I-I don't know… I guess I just… don't want to ruin the friendship we already have." He bowed his head in shame. "He's my only friend you know."

"Well West, you are going to tell her because I know you! Your resolve around beautiful women is practically nonexistent. And then you are going to get married and have babies and live happily ever after! I know because I'm freaking awesome like that!" Germany's eyes widened and he blushed at the thought.

"East, do me a favor and shut up… please," he pleaded. "I don't want her to know."

"But West! Why not!?" Prussia shouted in dissatisfaction. "You guys are perfect for each other. You guys always have been!"

"What if she doesn't like me back," he whispered suddenly saddened by the thought. "And then she leaves me all alone. I care about her _so_ much… if that means hiding my feelings away, so be it. I just can't let someone like_ that _walk out of my life." His words were so heartfelt and serious that when Prussia started to laugh he didn't know what to think.

"Wow West! You are beginning to sound a lot like Italy!" He sniggered. "You both are completely in love with each other and yet you guys are both too nervous to do anything about it! Tsk tsk…" He waggled his finger disapprovingly. "So pathetic…" He saw Ludwig begin to step forward and held up both hands defensively. "Listen before you punch me again. Just listen." Germany crossed his arms and glared down at his brother.

"What is it?" His words were icy. Prussia decided to talk seriously to his brother for a moment. He looked at his Germany sincerely and the grin dropped from his face. He would try a new approach after seemingly accomplishing nothing.

"I think that no matter what you do or how you act you will be helpless to Italy's new-found femininity. I know you and you will break, especially if you already love her, ja?" Prussia paused and Germany stood for a few seconds before nodding slowly in agreement.

"And you know what?" Prussia continued seeing Germany's shamed expression. "That is the only time in your life where breaking is actually a good thing. So, maybe instead of sitting here telling me some sob story about how she's your only friend and you can't lose her, you should be trying to _get_ her instead!" Germany looked like he wanted to protest but just sighed in defeat. "And the best part!" Prussia smiled genuinely at Germany… "Is that once you have her you don't have to ever let her go."

"And you know this because..?" Germany questioned not sure how Prussia knew so much about relationships.

"I know this because I know you, and you are quite possibly the most loyal person ever! And no matter what you say or do to Italy, he umm she will always come back, no matter what!"

"You're right," Germany muttered unenthusiastically. "For once in your life you are right."

"Hey!" Prussia mumbled. "I'm always right!" Germany huffed in disagreement.

"Just please don't tell her, okay?" he pleaded. Prussia sighed.

"After all that…?" He asked slightly irritated. He really thought that would work…

"I-I just need time to think," Ludwig admitted. "I want to tell her, I really do. I just want to know for sure that she likes me back. I don't want her to feel pressured and I absolutely don't want her to think I like her just because she's a girl. And she needs time to adjust anyways."

"Fine, fine," Prussia muttered actually enjoying the sight of the flustered and love-struck German. "But please just don't wait too long. You lose people that way; I know this from experience. You really don't want to have to watch her live her life with someone else and know she _could_ have been yours… do you?" There was the sound of a door slamming and both nations stiffened.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Italy chimed in and sauntered over to the two surprised countries as they quickly changed the topic. "I got all my measurements."

"Oh that's good," Germany said nervously. "Prussia and I were just talking about getting you a military uniform as well, right?" He nudged Gilbert's arm lightly and Prussia smiled.

"Ja, of course. We were just discussing all the different tops and shoes and such!" They were both terrible liars, but Italy didn't seem to notice.

"Perfecto! Thank you Prussia for getting me some clothes!" She smiled sweetly.

"No problem," he grabbed the measurements out of Italy's hand gently. "Well I better get going then. See you guys later… West you owe me big time," He muttered, giving Germany the 'you better do what I say' look before heading out the door. "And I'm taking your new car! Just a heads up!" He held the keys over his head and jiggled them mockingly, making Germany grit his teeth in irritation; in that moment he didn't know whether his brother was an idiot or a genius.


	5. Mental Breakdown

**Hope you enjoy Ch. 5! :D **

**I still don't own Hetalia...**

"Well then, I should probably get going if I'm going to get my paperwork, ja?" Germany said briskly to Italy as he walked over to grab his other car keys after first getting dressed and slicking back his mussed blonde hair. "I'll call your boss and have him mail your stuff here, unless you would rather go home an—"

"No I'm staying here!" She whined loudly.

"Okay, okay, that is fine. You are always welcome here, but you know that…"

"Si!" She smiled. "But can't Germany have his boss mail him his work too?" She looked up at Ludwig. "That way you don't have to leave me all alone and we could watch a movie and hang out!"

"What?" Germany groaned in disagreement. "We can't just watch movies? We are countries for God's sake!" Italy leaned in and hugged him.

"Please! You work so hard," Her eyes were big and round and pleading and Germany couldn't help but give in. He felt like he would be giving into Italy's demands a lot more frequently.

"Fine, but understand that this is a onetime thing. I will not do this _every_ time you want me to," he specified and Italy just smiled.

"Yay! Come and help me pick out a movie!" She squealed and led Germany into the living room. He sat on the couch and pulled his phone back out of his pocket.

"I need to call both our bosses and make arrangements. Surprise me with the movie. I don't really care what we watch," he muttered unenthusiastically.

"Okie dokie!" She giggled. She quickly picked something out and put it the DVD player before running into Germany's room and dragging his large comforter over to the couch, waiting patiently for him to finish his call.

When Germany finally got off the phone with their two now-aggravated bosses, he looked up at the television and gaped in horror; of course Italy was going to pick out a scary movie. He sighed knowing exactly what was bound to happen and sure enough Italy hopped onto the couch and curled up right at his side.

"Germany this movie is so scary, Ve!" She squeaked and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Then why did you pick it?" He questioned impatiently.

"Haha your funny," Germany sat confused. He didn't understand the logic in this.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch an action film? It would be a lot less scary."

"Nope let's watch this!" She grinned. "You can protect me from all the creepy monsters right?"

"Ja, sure," He muttered dryly, knowing he would have to deal with Italy's constant touching for the entire film and even a few hours afterward until she was no longer scared of her own shadow.

And so the movie went like this; Germany sat and stared at the screen stoically, unimpressed with the terrible acting while Italy jumped and shrieked in fright tightening her grip on the blonde. Every single startling moment Italy snuggled closer to Germany and Ludwig's face seemed to grow a darker shade of red. Germany knew Prussia was right; it was only a matter of time before he cracked. He honestly had no idea what to do. Every single option could potentially leave him heartbroken and as he felt Italy's body pressed to his own he fought the urge to lean over and spill out everything he had kept hidden throughout the years.

"Hey Germany, you are really brave!" Italy murmured before laying her head on Germany's lap. "I don't know what I would do without you!" Germany's heart twisted painfully. Now he just felt like he was being messed with. "Do you promise you'll always be there to protect me?"

"Of course," Germany looked down and surprisingly saw Italy had silent tears dripping down her face. "Italy what's wrong! Are you okay?" He asked, now worried about his little Italian.

"Yeah I'm just scared, that's all. This movie is really scary," Italy whispered although the lie was a little too obvious.

"Please tell me the truth," Germany asked, stroking Italy's hair lightly with his fingers. It was so soft and he liked the way it felt.

"But—"

"Enough with the 'but's Italy. You can tell me anything," Germany interrupted. He saw Italy's eyes quiver and she dug her face into Germany stomach.

"I-I like someone Germany…" Germany's eyes widened and he gaped in shock at the drastic change of events. The words were so heart-wrenchingly painful that he couldn't even speak. "But I'm afraid that he won't like me back because I'm a girl!" She began to sob and Germany felt like crying; a thing that he had rarely ever done. _She loves someone else…_

"I'm sorry Italy…" His words were quiet and forced. "If he really loved you he would accept you just the way you are." He couldn't believe he was not only being rejected, but he was actually giving Italy love advice. He was such an idiot.

"D-Do _you_ like me the way I am?" Italy whispered and once again he felt like Italy was torturing him on purpose.

"I do… I don't care what you look like," His voice began to waver as he choked back tears. "Excuse me for a moment," He said quietly before gently lifting Italy's head off of him and standing up almost robotically.

"Ve, Germany? What's wrong?" she asked softly and Germany just laid her head tenderly onto the couch before stiffly walking away.

"I'm sorry… I'll be right back," He walked down the hallway and into the cold blackness of the bathroom despite Italy's protests. He didn't even bother turning on the light and shut the door tightly before letting his body collapse heavily onto it; he pressed his face into the wood and tears begin to slowly drip down over his eyes. _I have lost the only person I could ever love… and it is all my fault._ He felt his shoulders jerk up and down as his body was racked with sobs and despite his constant need to be collected at all times he let himself break down.

He let his body slide to the floor so he could curl up into a ball and pushed his face forcefully into his legs; Italy didn't need to hear this and thankfully it muffled the sound of his suffering. Yes, he had been taken prisoner many times; tortured, beaten, shot, strangled, drowned, crushed, electrocuted, skewered with the swords of his enemies and yet there was nothing that could compare to the pure agony of his heart shattering into a million tiny pieces. He had never felt this kind of pain before… It made him feel weak and vulnerable.

"Germany! Are you okay," he heard Italy knocking on the door. "Did I say something to make you upset?" The sound of her voice only made him want to cry harder.

"Nein of course not! I just have something in my eye," Germany muttered, trying to sound as composed as possible. "Sorry I'm taking so long, just go and sit down. I'll be there in a minute."

"But I don't have anyone there to protect me," she whined.

"Why don't you invite the guy you like over and have _him_ protect you!?" He blurted out before pressing his hand roughly over his mouth. _Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud!_

"B-But Germany!" He heard Italy whimper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," He breathed. "Just please give me a moment of privacy."

"O-Ok," Italy whispered and Germany heard her begin to cry. Why did he always find a way to screw things up? All he wanted to do was open the door and pull Italy close and never ever let her go and yet here he was huddled in a corner all by himself, pushing her away.

_No wonder she loves someone else._ _Who the hell would love an asshole like me? _

Suddenly reality hit him.

Germany slowly wiped the tears away, suddenly embarrassed by his lack of control. He felt heartbroken, nervous, angry, and confused but found the strength to stand. Prussia had a point; he couldn't just sit there and let his Italian be taken away from him. He couldn't even imagine what he would do without her. He would do anything in his power to keep Italy by his side; if he continued to sit and sulk he was going to lose her anyways. So, taking a deep breath and mustering up all his bravery, he slowly turned the door handle, finally preparing to do the right thing and fight for the one he loved.

**Germany + MeNtAl BrEaKdOwN!= Sad sad author... :/ Because Germany is never sad... And he is always so composed... and yeah... need I say more? **

**And we all know despite his rough exterior he is really emotional and gets caught up in things easily...**

**Anyways hope you like at and please tell me what you think! **

**Be prepared, future chapters may be extremely fluffy or extremely sad depending on what happens lol. Is Germany going to crumble or stand up and fight like a man! XD **


End file.
